This grant requests funds to purchase equipment needed for autoradiographic studies of regional cerebral metabolism and opiate receptor subtypes. The instruments requested include: (1) Eikonix EC 785 image digitizer with transmissive illumination system, DEC PDP-11 UNIBUS interface and device driver; (2) VAX 11/730 computer with 4 MB expansion memory and floating point accelerator; (3) Gould DeAnza IP8400 Image Processor with four IP85M image memories; (4) Analogic AP501 array processor; (5) Kennedy 9400 tape drive/controller; (6) Fujitsu M2351 disk drive/controller/ (7) Versatec V80-311 electrostatic printer plotter with PDP 11/VAX UNIBUS interface and VMS driver and (8) LogE/Dunn HCC-632 multicolor camera system. Four major user groups comprising 18 investigators, and one monor user group comprising an additional three investigators are identified. The research of the investigators in the major user groups is supported by 10 separate peer-reviewed NIH and NIDA grants. The proposed equipment will become an integral part of the shared image processing and computer facility within the Department of Neurology at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center and will be used primarily by investigators working on scientific problems in tow major areas: (1) regional metabolic consequences of brain tumors, viral infection and antineoplastic drugs and (2) localization of opiate receptor subtypes in brain and spinal cord. Need for new image processing equipment is justified by the number of investigators whose research depends upon quantitative autoradiographic measurements of radiolabeled tracers and the unavailability at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center of a state-of-the-art real-time digitization/image processing facility. The equipment will be maintained by trained technical personnel and will be available 24 hours/day, 7 days/week to a large user group including faculty, fellows and students. Installation and start-up costs will be borne by the Department of Neurology, MSKCC.